The Video
by CorinthianScore
Summary: Whilst getting ready for the TONYs, Tom find something on his phone that helps him come to terms with the death of Kyle.


p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""He liked you a lot." Jimmy chuckled, giving me an all-knowing smile/p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;""I really liked him, too." I assured, gazing off momentarily, remembering, "I think we should go all go our span id="a916569_8" class="a916569" style="list-style: none; float: none; font-weight: bold; cursor: pointer; height: 16px; display: inline !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; border-style: none none solid !important; border-bottom-width: 1px !important; text-decoration: underline !important; color: #0000ff !important;"separate waysspan for a bit. We've all got things to do before we leave for the show tonight." I concluded. Within moments both Julia and Jimmy were out the door, leaving me completely and entirely alone./p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"For the first time in a long time I didn't want to be at the piano. It reminded me of him, and that was something that couldn't happen the day before the TONY's, the only night of the year when I had to smile and wave and pretend that everything was going to be okay. Moving to the couch, I pulled out my phone and started flipping through my pictures. I'd never realized how many I'd taken until then. emA span id="a916569_6" class="a916569" style="list-style: none; float: none; font-weight: bold; cursor: pointer; height: 16px; display: inline !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; border-style: none none solid !important; border-bottom-width: 1px !important; text-decoration: underline !important; color: #0000ff !important;"videospan. /emI guffawed as it came across the screen. I stared down, confused./p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;"Pictures had been one thing – a reminder of the memories that we'd made – but a video – that was different. This was live-action footage of Kyle, bubbly and smiling, marked only days before he'd died. emDo I really want to watch this? emI asked myself. I couldn't even remembered what it was we'd been recording. Maybe I'd blocked it out for a reason./p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" Finding whatever courage I could, I turned the volume up and pressed play, bracing myself for the imminent burst of emotions that would follow.p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" "Hello, world." My ridiculously drunken self shouted into to the speaker, "Do you want to say anything to the world?" I asked, turning the camera in his direction, "This is Kyle before he wins the giant award"p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" "Tom, turn the damn camera off." Kyle cackled, swatting at the phone, "I haven't even been nominated yet."p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" "You will be." I shouted, "Because you've got skills and the people like you and you're not a crusty span id="a916569_7" class="a916569" style="list-style: none; float: none; font-weight: bold; cursor: pointer; height: 16px; display: inline !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; border-style: none none solid !important; border-bottom-width: 1px !important; text-decoration: underline !important; color: #0000ff !important;"old guyspan like me–"/p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" "You're not a crusty old guy." He rolled his eyes. Either he had been able to hold his liquor incredibly well or he hadn't been drinking nearly as much as I had, "Please put the camera down."p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" "Why? This is fun!" I bellowed. emSeriously. Why don't I remember this?em/p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" Tears welled up in my eyes as I rubbed the heat from my skin. My lips met his and I finally started to remember. That was one of the last time we were together before the accident. In the video, he was so happy, so awkward, so emhimem. And now, all he is is a hole in the ground with a stone and a couple of flowers, and the generic emGone but Never Forgotten/em, that didn't do him nearly the justice he deserved./p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" Yes, all I had was a video of a drunken me and a totally embarrassed Kyle. When I looked back down at the video, I grinning ear to ear in my drunken stupor, "Say goodbye to the people." I commanded, giving a half-assed wave, leaning my head against his shoulder.p  
>p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 25.600000381469727px;" "Goodbye." He murmured, his own earnest smile spreading across his lips as the video came to a close. It was then that I decided emthat emwas how I had to remember him – the handsomely-awkward-semi-teen-starving-artist who gave me happiness, even if it was only for a while. With that thought in mind, I took a snapshot of the smiling Kyle, my head on his shoulder, and set it as my span id="a916569_4" class="a916569" style="list-style: none; float: none; font-weight: bold; cursor: pointer; height: 16px; display: inline !important; padding: 0px !important; margin: 0px !important; border-style: none none solid !important; border-bottom-width: 1px !important; text-decoration: underline !important; color: #0000ff !important;"home/span screen. Yes, this was how I was going to remember Kyle. Others would come and go and he sting of his death would fade with time, but this was going to remain – just like this – forever./p 


End file.
